Glee Part 5 We are a Family
by pinksparkledolphin141
Summary: I'm not going to tell you what happened last time but i'll give you some details for part 5! Arty is going to try to talk Tanya into telling the members of glee club about her past. Lots of songs are coming! Some have been changed. Sry!


**Glee Part 5**

**POV change, Tanya**

Okay I'm going to tell you about our video, but it might get confusing!

**Arty**

_Tanya_

Both:

**Oooo,**

**Ohhh,**

**Oooo!**

Tanya and Arty,

Oh yeah!

**This life don't last forever**

_Hold my hand_

**So tell me what we're waiting for**

_Hold my hand_

**We're better off being together**

_Hold my hand_

**Being miserable alone**

_Hold my hand_

_Cause I've been there before_

_And you've been there before, _

_But together we can be alright._

**Alright, yeah**

_Cuz when it gets dark and when it gets cold_

_We hold each other till we see the sunlight._

So if you just hold my hand, baby,

I promise I'll do all I can

Things will get better if you just hold my hand

_Nothing can come between us if you just_

Hold, hold my hold, hold my, hold my hand,

Hold my hand.

The video continued until the song was over and everyone in the choir room cheered and clapped. I blushed and Arty nodded and said thank you.

We did everyone else's videos and then for the last two days of the week we would just sing random songs.

As we left the choir room Arty told me, "Tanya you know all the guys are wondering why you're so guy sensitive. Mr. Figgins thinks that you have male-a-phobia. You need to tell the people in choir what happened!"

"I can't."

"Tanya, we're like a family. We all help each other and we all help one another out."

"Arty they may be like family to you but they're not to me," with that I swiftly walked away and waited for him by my 'bike'.

"Look Tanya, the least you could do is sing a song about it. I already have one picked out, plus there's a part where I can sing, even though it's a girl's song. But I'll be there with you for support! Please? Plus we can practice tonight because I'm having supper at your house."

"Fine, I'll do it," I agreed.

Arty grinned with satisfaction as we drove away, heading towards my house…

We arrived and went down the elevator in my house, weird right? The pervious people that lived in our house were extremely rich, but lazy too, so they had an elevator built in.

I had the whole basement to myself. My bed was sunk into the floor and I had blue curtains by all my windows. I had a dark blue L couch in the north corner where there was also a coffee table and a camera.

I explained to Arty that I have a website and that I make music videos.

"How? I mean do you move the couch and stuff each time?"

"Nope." I grabbed the remote that was sitting by my bed and clicked the button that said flip. Suddenly the wall on the north corner turned and there was a dance stage. I hit a few more buttons and the lights turned down, the dance floor flashed different colors in different spots and the light above the 'stage' flashed too.

"That is so cool!" Arty stated.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm not done yet." I hit one more button and then a whit screen came down the wall, another push and an ocean showed on the screen, then a meadow, laboratory, library, and all sorts of different places finally I hit one more button and music played.

"Hey Artie what song did you want us to sing tomorrow?"

"F in Perfect by Pink," he stated.

"Well here's a warm up."

The music intro started and then I began to sing:

_Trip, A red whine_

_Gaga_

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_A dizzy twister dance_

_Can't find my drink or man_

_Where are my keys?_

_I lost my phone, phone_

_What's going?_

_On all of the floor_

_I love this record baby but I can't see strait any more_

_Keep it cool_

_What's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright,_

_Alright_

Just Dance

Gonna be okay

_Da-da-do_

Just dance, spin that record babe

_Da-da-do_

Just dance gonna be okay

_Duh-duh-duh-dance_

Dance, dance, dance

Duh-duh-duh-dust Dance!

"Whoo that was great! Now let's go upstairs so I can make supper before my mom gets home so we have time to practice," I commanded.

Arty happily followed me and so I made scalloped potatoes, ribs, and garden salad.

"I'll do dishes okay sweetie pie? You and Arty go practice."

"Mom would you please not call me that in front of other people?"

"Hey it's kind of catchy. I might start calling you that," Arty said sarcastically.

"Well come on joker we better get to work," I said in reply.

The next day Artie and I were totally pumped. I was in a baggy green tank top, skinny jeans, green converse, and I also had a black glove with cut off fingers.

Arty was wearing black jeans, black converse, a leather black jacket and a dark green t-shirt.

We went through our regular classes and when choir came Arty rolled in without me.

Finn asked, "Hey where's Tanya?"

"She wanted everyone to go to the auditorium. She has something she wants to show you guys."

As soon as they walked in the door I put the microphone up to my mouth and began:

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out blood and fire_

_Bad decisions?_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss No way, it's all good,_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing,_

_Underestimated_

_Look I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty, please,_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less then,_

_Less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty, please, _

_If you ever, ever feel like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me!_

Then next thing I knew Arty was there singing next to me and I echoed him:

**You're so mean**

**When you talk**

**About yourself**

**You were wrong**

**Change the voices**

**In your head**

**Make them like you instead**

_So complicated,_

_Look happy, you'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred…_

_Such a tired game_

**It's enough!**

**I've done all I can think of**

**Chased down all my demons,**

**I've seen you do the same**

_Oh, oh…_

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than

Less than Perfect

Pretty, pretty please,

If you ever, ever feel like you're nothing

You are perfect to me

**The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear**

**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**

**So cool in line,**

**And we try, try, try**

**But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time**

**Done looking for the critics,**

**Cause they're everywhere**

**They don't like my jeans**

**They don't get my hair**

**Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time**

**Why do we do that?**

_Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Yeah!_

_Oh….._

_Oh pretty, pretty, please_

_Yeah!_

Pretty, pretty please,

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than,

Less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

You are perfect to me!

_You're perfect_

_You're perfect, you're perfect_

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel 

Like you're nothing

_You are perfect to me…_

"Yeah Tanya!" They shouted and cheered.

"Thank you. You probably don't know what I meant when I sang that song. Well Arty told me that there was a rumor going around that I have male-a-phobia, well I decided to set that rumor straight. The reason I'm afraid of guys is because of my step dad. Well ex-step dad now. When he and my mom got married, after their honey-moon, she came home extremely late and well he took those opportunities to well, sort of rape me. I got pregnant and gave birth twice. After the second time my mom realized I was telling the truth and she kicked him out actually she almost killed him with a kitchen knife. I wanted to tell you because you guys are like a family to me and I trust you. If possible could you not tell anyone about this?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well now we can all sing a song where a family and memories come together," stated Finn. He then signaled the band and started:

Welcome to our family time(x3)

There's nothing complicated about the way we live

Rachael sang:

We're all here for each other,

Happy to give!

Together they sang:

All we have we share

And all of us we care

So come on!

We all got up on stage and joined in:

Welcome to our family time

Welcome to our brotherly time

This is a festival

But best of all, we're here to share it all

Puck sang:

There's a bond between us

Nobody can explain

Santana:

It's a celebration of life

You see friends again

Arty:

I'll be there for you

Me:

I know you'll be there for me too!

So come on!

We all sang:

Welcome to our family time

Welcome to our brotherly time

This is a festival

You know, but best of all we're here to share it all

Mercedes:

Remembering loved ones departed

So what did it do to your heart?

Brittney:

Finding love,

Planning a future

Loren:

Telling stories

And laughing with friends

Sam:

That's just moments you'll never forget

Tina:

This has to be, the most beautiful,

The most peaceful place,

I've ever been too

All girls:

It's nothing like I've ever seen before!

All:

Welcome to our family time

Welcome to our brotherly time

We're happy, giving and taking,

To the friends we're making

There's nothing we won't do

Welcome to our family time

Welcome to our happy to be time

This is a festival

You know, but best of all

We're here to share it

Girls:

Best of all…

We're here to share it all!

Boys:

Welcome to our family time

Welcome to our brotherly time

All:

Welcome to our family…

Yeah!


End file.
